1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool set for replacing brake pads of disc braking systems, particularly to one provided with a screw rod, a sleeve, a first plate body, a second plate body, a guide rod, and at least one connector with various sizes, by which a selective combination of the components described above is capable of providing an automobile with a specialized tool for pressing an initial piston to its initial position for convenient replacing new brake pads when the outward piston is automatically traveled toward old brake pads with a continuous wearing in linings of the old brake pads. Moreover, various selective combinations of the components described above are also capable of providing automobiles employed with different types of disc braking systems with variety of suitable specialized tools fitting functional requirements and being convenient in operation, thereby achieving a high use rate and being convenient for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a braking mechanism for an automobile, referring to FIG. 1, mainly includes a brake disc 10, a caliper 11, a pair of brake pads 12, a cylinder 13 and a piston 14. The brake disc 10 is rotated with a wheel of an automobile. The caliper 11 correspondingly disposed at one end of the brake disc 10 is combined with the pair of brake pads 12 and has the cylinder 13 disposed at one side. The cylinder 13 is provided with a piston 14 therein. When a driver pressed a brake pedal, brake fluid is forced from a master cylinder into the cylinder 13 to push the piston 14 the brake disc 10 to produce braking action to forcedly stop the rotation of the wheel. When the linings 120 of the brake pads 12 are worn too thin under a certain thickness after a period of use, the brake pads 12 are required to be replaced with new ones to maintain a good braking force for securing safety in driving. However, with a continuous wearing to the linings 120 of the brake pads 12, the piston 14 is gradually traveled outward into the caliper 11 to make the space of accommodating the brake pads 12 in the caliper 11 become narrower and narrower. Therefore, it is needed to use a specialized tool to press the outward piston 14 to its initial position when replacing new brake pads 12.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a tool set for replacing brake pads of disc braking systems capable of making various selective combinations for automobiles employed with different types of disc braking systems and convenient in operation and for storage within little space.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a tool set for replacing brake pads of disc braking systems including a screw rod, a sleeve, a first plate body, a second plate body, a guide rod, and at least one connector with various sizes, wherein the screw rod has one end combined with a sliding handle and the other end provided with a coupling portion as well as a tapered plane; the sleeve capable of being extended through and screwed by the screw rod has a hollow internal-threaded passage formed therein and a flange formed at one end; the first plate body capable of being extended through by the screw rod has a big-bore hole, a middle-bore screw hole and a small-bore hole orderly arranged from the center of the first plate body to one side of the first plate body; the second plate body capable of being extended through by one end of the second plate body capable of being extended through by one end of the screw rod has a first hole, a second hole and a third hole orderly arranged from the center of the second plate body to one side of the second plate body with their centers respectively aligned with those of the big-bore hole, the middle-bore screw hole and the small-bore hole of the first plate body; the guide rod capable of extending through the small-bore hole of the first plate body as well as the third hole of the second plate body disposed at an outer end of the second plate body has a connecting portion disposed at one end of the guide rod for being fixed to the first plate body; the connector has an insert hole formed in the center capable of being extended through and engaged by the coupling portion of the screw rod as well as at least one projection disposed in a proper position on one surface of the connector for being correspondingly fitted into and engaged with at least one engagement groove located in a front surface of a piston, by which a selective combination of the components described above is capable of providing an automobile with a specialized tool for pressing an outward piston to its initial position for replacing new brake pads when the outward piston is gradually traveled toward old brake pads with a continuous wearing in linings of the old brake pads.